Murrettu
by Weruca
Summary: Hän antoi aina taistelussa kaikkensa ja ei koskaan hyväksynyt tappiota, vaikka kaikki muut olisivat olleet siitä varmoja. Mutta, jos joku olisi joskus kysynyt; miksi? Vastaus olisi ollut yksinkertainen. Ei varsinaista paritusta, One-Shot.


**MURRETTU**  
_Julkaistu ensimmäisen kerran FinFanFunissa 5.10.2009_

**Kirjoittaja:** Weruca  
**Ikäraja: **K**  
Disclaimer:** En osaa piirtää edes tikku-ukkoa, saati sitten sarjakuvaa tai animaatiota. En omista Bleachia, vaikka ehkä haluaisinkin. Sen oheistuotteilla tahkotaan varmasti paljon rahaa.**  
Fandom: **Bleach (anime)**  
Hahmot/Paritus: **Renji/Rukia, todella hienovarainen Renji/Byakuya

**A/N:** Eli, eli... Kyseessä on noin 900 sanan mittainen tunnelmointipätkä. Kyseessä on lähinnä kokeilu siitä miten tästä fandomista suomeksi kirjoittaminen minulle sopii. Betaa ei ole, sillä en näin lyhyttä (ja melko luonnosmaista) ficciä varten jaksanut sellaista metsästää, eikä englanninkielisiä tekstejäni lukeva henkilö valitettavasti kyennyt auttamaan. Ajallisesti kyseessä on animen jaksossa 53 olevan taistelun päätös ja Renjin ajatuksia tapahtuma hetkellä. Muistaakseni alunperin kirjoitettu Bleach-exchangen haasteen innoittamana, joka sai ajatukseni pyörimään Renjin ja tämän kapteenin ympärillä. Viimeisessä kappaleessa on melko tökerösti käytetty suoraan Renjin suusta päässyttä kulkukoira vertausta.

**MURRETTU**

_  
"The stray dog in me is dyed into my bones. I'm getting sick of it.  
All I do is howl at the stars, I ain't got the guts to leap at them."_  
- Abarai Renji, Bleach episode 32

Abarai Renji ei koskaan ollut antanut periksi helposti. Se oli asia, joka tiedettiin Rukongain pimeiltä kujilta lähtien aina Seireitein kapteenien toimistoihin asti. Hän antoi aina taistelussa kaikkensa ja ei koskaan hyväksynyt tappiota, vaikka kaikki muut olisivat olleet siitä varmoja. Mutta, jos joku olisi joskus kysynyt; miksi? Vastaus olisi ollut yksinkertainen.

Rukia.

Aivan alusta lähtien, syy oli aina ollut Rukia. Renji ei ollut koskaan tavannut toista Rukian kaltaista ihmistä. Hän oli aina ihmetellyt sitä, kuinka oli mahdollista, että joku tämän kaltainen oli päätynyt Rukongaihin. Siitä asti kun he olivat tavanneet ensimmäisen kerran, Renji oli halunnut suojella Rukiaa – vaikka tämä oli jo silloin osoittanut, että se oli turhaa. Siitä huolimatta Renji oli seissyt naisen vierellä. Ajan kuluessa he olivat menettäneet ystävänsä, perheensä, yksi kerrallaan. Mutta he olivat kestäneet sen kaiken yhdessä.

Vielä nykyäänkin Renji ajatteli usein aikaa, jonka he viettivät yhdessä ystäviensä kanssa. Köyhinä, nälkäisinä ja usein peloissaan. Vaikka kaiken järjen mukaan asioiden olisi kuulunut olla nyt paremmin kuin koskaan, hän usein huomasi ikävöivänsä niitä aikoja. Eikä hän ikävöinyt jo aikaa sitten kuolleita ystäviään, hän ikävöi Rukiaa. Tapaa, jolla he olivat olleet kumppaneita, liittolaisia. Silloin Rukia oli ollut hänen tavalla, jolla ei enää koskaan tulisi olemaan. Liian paljon oli muuttunut. Kaukana olivat ne lapset, jotka olivat varastaneet itselleen vettä ja kalastaneet keppien avulla. Renji oli antanut kaiken muuttua.

Niiden vuosisatojen jälkeen, jotka he olivat viettäneet yhdessä, oli Renji välittänyt Rukiasta liikaa sanoakseen mitään kun Kuchiki Byakuya oli tullut viedäkseen Rukian. Pitkän olemassaolonsa aikana Renjiä oli lyöty, häntä oli isketty miekalla, potkittu ja poltettu. Mutta yksikään isku, eikä yksikään haava ollut viiltänyt syvemmälle kuin ne, jotka Rukian adoptio oli aiheuttanut. Mutta Kuchiki oli tarjonnut Rukialle tietä hyvään elämään ja arvostettuun asemaan. Millainen ystävä hän olisi ollut, jos hän olisi estänyt Rukiaa lähtemästä vain oman sydämensä tähden? Renji oli kärsinyt tuskansa hiljaa, kertomatta Rukialle mitään.

Renji ei koskaan unohtaisi sitä kun ensimmäisen kerran näki Kuchiki Byakyuan. Miehessä oli ollut sellaista hiljaista, mutta ehdotonta voimaa jollaista hän ei ollut tiennyt olevan olemassa. Miehen jokaisessa liikkeessa oli ennaltaharkittua sulavuutta. Oli kuin mikään ei olisi voinut järkyttää Kuchikin tasapainoa, aivan kuin mies olisi veistetty jäästä. Tämän tarkoissa ja kylmissä silmissä ei näkynyt tippaakaan tunnetta, niissä valitsi sulamaton ikirouta.

Renji oli lukemattomien vuosien aikana taistellut suojellakseen Rukiaa silloinkin kun he olivat molemmat olleet heikkoina nälästä, hän oli varastanut ja antanut omankin osansa Rukialle vain estääkseen tätä nääntymästä. Hän oli ollut Rukian tukena niinä hetkinä kun he olivat menettäneet lähimmäisensä, hän oli kantanut Rukian murheita omiensa lisäksi. Ja silti hän oli kuin vasta kävelemään oppinut lapsi verrattuna Kuchikiin. Mieheen, joka oli lahjoittanut Rukialle aatelisen nimen ja etuoikeudet. Mieheen, joka oli taannut Rukialle paikan Gotei 13:n joukoissa. Kun Kuchiki oli kävellyt pois Rukian kanssa, Renji oli vannonut olevansa vielä jonain päivänä voimakkaampi ja arvostetumpi kuin Kuchiki Byakyua. Hän oli vannonut olevansa Rukian rakkauden arvoinen.

Jälleen kerran Rukia oli muokannut Renjiä. Renji opiskeli suuremmalla antaumuksella kuin koskaan aikaisemmin, hän treenasi enemmän kuin muut, hänen sielussaan paloi niin nälkäinen ja kuuma tuli, että se pelotti monet hänen vastustajistaan pois ennen taistelun alkua. Renji teki töitä enemmän kuin koskaan ennen.

Renjistä tuli Kuchiki Byakuyan alainen, tämän luutnantti. Yhä uudelleen hän yritti todistaa olevansa Kapteeni Kuchikin vertainen. Hän noudatti kapteeninsa käskyjä aina ja täydellisesti. Renji taisteli Hollow'ta vastaan, hän ylitti itsensä kerta toisensa jälkeen. Mutta silti hän ei koskaan tuntunut tavoittavan Kuchikia, vaikka hän yritti kaikkensa.

Ja nyt kun Senbonzakuran tuhannet terät pureutuivat yhtä aikaa hänen lihaansa, Renji ajatteli mennyttä, hän ajatteli Rukiaa. Sitä kuinka hän oli jälleen kerran vain ollut hiljaa kun Kuchiki vei Rukian pois. Tällä kertaa naiselle ei ollut tarjolla aatelisarvoa ja kunnioitusta. Kuchiki oli valmis tuomitsemaan oman sisarensa kuolemaan. Ja viimeiseen asti Renji oli noudattanut Kuchikin käskyjä ja uskotellut itselleen, että juuri niin asioiden kuului olla. Että ei ollut olemassa keinoa, jolla Rukian voisi pelastaa. Sillä Seireitein lait olivat pyhiä, niiden rikkominen ei ollut mahdollista. Ei edes rakkauden takia.

Nyt viimein hän ymmärsi, että jossain vaiheessa kaikki oli muuttunut, salakavalasti. Kun Renji etsi syitä tekoihinsa, hän näki niiden takana vain ylpeyttä ja itsepäisyyttä. Epätovoista halua saada kapteeni Kuchiki tunnustamaan Renji vertaisekseen. Vaikka hän oli vanonnut voittavansa jättävän miehen varjoonsa Rukian tähden, hän oli jossain vaiheessa unohtanut todellisen syyn. Hän oli takertunut kiinni siihen kaunaan ja kilpailuun, joka hänen ja Byakuyan välillä oli. Se oli syy siihen miksi hän oli hävinnyt, hän ei ollut onnistunut kutsumaan Zabimarun täyttä voimaa, koska hän oli valehdellut itselleen.

Sillä yksinkertainen totuus oli, että hän ei ollut enää vuosiin taistellut ollakseen Rukian rakkauden arvoinen. Hän oli taistellut ollakseen kapteeni Kuchikin vertainen. Renji veti katanansa tupestaan yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen vain Kuchiki Byakuan takia. Hän oli kadottanut oman itsensä, hän oli uskotellut itsensä luulemaan omaa ylpeyttään rakkaudeksi. Omaa kunnianhimoaan haluksi olla Rukian arvoinen, haluksi suojella tätä. Ja siksi Zabimarun terä mureni hänen edessään.

Renji ymmärsi viimein todella sen, että hän oli vain kuuta ulvova kulkukoira. Kyse ei ollut siitä, että hän ei olisi uskaltanut tavoitella korkeuksia. Hän ei yksinkertaisesti koskaan kykenisi hyppäämään riittävän korkealle. Ja juuri kuten kuun säteet valaisivat maan pinnalla olevaa koiraa, hänen kapteeninsa silkkinen huivi laskeutui häen päälleen. Vaalea kangas peitti hänen verisen ruumiinsa Kuchikin silmistä. Maailmansa pimetessä Renji ei erottanut kapteeninsa sanoja, sillä hänen epäonnistumisensa aiheuttama tuska rampautti hänen aistinsa. Häviön tuska poltti syvältä, vaikka hänen olisi pitänyt tietää tämän loppuvan näin. Sillä pahainen rakki ei voisi koskaan tavoittaa hopeista kuuta.


End file.
